


Creatures in the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Horror, Other, Sonic.exe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The nightmares will never stop.They will never end.Until you meet your end...





	Creatures in the Night

I sat bolt upright.

 

My heart was beating out of my chest and my pyjamas stuck uncomfortably to my sweaty back.

 

I swivelled around in a panic, my eyes darting around my room.

 

After I realised that I was awake, I sighed with relief, but then it was replaced by a hardly-stifled sob as I clutched my duvet, tears leaking from my eyes.

 

It had been a nightmare.

 

But it was the worst of nightmares.

 

Ever since that first night, when I had woken up at Tails’ sleepover, screaming and shaking with fear, I had been afraid to sleep.

 

But tonight, I had been reckless.

 

I had let myself fall into slumber, I had let myself fall into his grasp.

 

Him.

 

Just as my thoughts drifted back to my third nightmare of the week, my book fell off my shelf and landed on the floor with a heart-stopping thud.

 

I abruptly stopped crying.

 

I sat stock-still, every nerve in my body quivering in fear.

 

Then, the light from the hallway outside, disappeared with a click.

 

I gulped.

 

I was now in pitch-blackness.

 

Suddenly, in the midst of the blackness, a pair of blood-red, scarlet eyes stared back at me.

 

Then they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

 

I dove under the duvet, my hands shaking and quivering in fear.

 

Then, after a few moments, I realised it was quiet.

 

Too quiet.

 

Silent, even.

 

But then, out of nowhere, I heard breathing.

 

It was unlike any kind of breathing I had ever heard, all raspy and hoarse.

 

It was as if it was something, or someone, inhuman.

 

That’s when I realised.

 

It was.

 

A cold, bony hand gripped my leg, and yanked me towards it!

 

Too shocked to even scream, I stared in horror as all my strength seemed to be draining out of me.

 

Then, as I fell to the ground, I knew.

 

It was after younger, stronger souls.

 

Cream.

 

I tried to get up, every bone in my body burning with exhaustion, but as I heard Cream’s banshee wails echoing through the hallway, I knew that I was too late.

 

A single tear dripping down my cheek, my entire body went limp and fell to the floor with thud, a trickle of blood staining my hair.

 

Just as a blue figure wrapped its blood-stained hands around my neck, whispering…

 

“So many souls to play with… so little time. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

…

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
